


Implicit in Complacence

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Jasmine has a proposition for Damon.





	

Friday nights at the club were always busy and tonight was no different. Damon squeezed past the crowd at the bar and made his way toward the slightly less crowded showroom where a scene was already in progress.

A tall, slender woman in a purple and black pvc catsuit was flogging a shorter, sandy haired man in tight leather pants and blackout goggles. Damon recognized the domina, an acquaintance of his that ran in the same social circle and used the stage name, Jasmine. The young man was presumably the pay-for-play client, Elliot, that so she’d invited him to meet tonight.

Aside from the occasional whimper, Elliot was stoically silent through his lashing, although he twisted in the fetters that kept his hands secured to the wall.

When Elliot’s shoulders and back were a warm red, Lady Jasmine switched to a short, thick crop and cracked it right at the junction of Elliot's ass and thighs, eliciting a wordless cry. It only took seven more strokes for Elliot to break before he wilted like a flower and his breath began to hitch as if he were weeping. 

Damon held his own breath as Jasmine paused to check on the young man, touching his shoulder as she leaned in close. There was an exchange too quiet for most to hear and Elliot nodded, took a deep breath, and widened his stance. Jasmine offered him some water from a bottle she had nearby and when he was done slugging the contents, she polished off the rest.

Then Jasmine resumed her place, gripping the cane tighter before she swung. Damon couldn't hear the thwacks over the beat of the music but he could imagine them. Elliot's body tensed and he cried out after each impact but Jasmine didn't swing again until he'd forced himself to relax. After the eighth one, his knees gave way and he screeched one word: 

“Please!”

Immediately, Jasmine put down the cane and went to him, hugging him briefly before releasing the restraints. Elliot went down in a heap and hid his face as she curled over him, rubbing and consoling him. A few minutes later, she had him on his feet his arm slung over her shoulders for support as he limped away from the stage.

The crowd parted around them on the way to the recovery area, a den of chairs and cushions. A few spoke to Jasmine as they passed and Damon pushed through to follow them, waiting until after they'd settled to approach.

“Hey Jazzy,” he said softly. “Is this okay or should I come back later?”

She smiled up at him then returned to petting Elliot, who was curled at her feet and rubbing his cheek against the shin of her boot. He was still wearing the goggles. “Elliot. Elliot, my friend Damon is here. The one I told you about. Do you mind if he joins us?”

Elliot lifted his head slightly and paused before shaking it. Then he resumed his attentions to the leather.

“Good boy,” Jasmine praised and gestured toward the seat beside her.

Tentatively, Damon sat down. He didn't want to disturb their aftercare. Quietly, he watched the young man who seemed to settle after a while.

“Did you catch anything or were you running late, as usual? “ Jasmine smirked knowingly at Damon. “I didn't see you in the crowd.”

“I came in while you were flogging,” Damon said, eyes still on Elliot. He wanted to smooth back the bag of hair that had fallen over his eye but didn't dare to touch him.

“So you didn't miss much then.” Jasmine seemed to follow his gaze and smoothed a hand down over the errant lock before tucking it back into place. “He really is a sweet guy,” she murmured.

“He looks it,” Damon quipped. “What's his story?”

“He came to me a couple of years ago, started off as an occasional pay for play, but he's up to a couple of times a week. I think he'd be happier with someone more...” She pursed her lips as she waffled with words.

“Generous with their time?” Damon offered. “You're not cheap, Jaz.”

“Well, yes.” She chuckled. “But that's not what I was going to say. “I was trying to be diplomatic. “When we first started, he was explicit in his choice of me, a woman, because he didn't want to focus on the... sexual aspect of play. He wanted his beating and he wanted to be left alone. But now...” She trailed off to watch Elliot who had begun to run his face and lips on her boot again.

Damon's lips parted and his breath hitched slightly. “He wants a solid fuck after his spank and you think I'm the man for the job.”

Jasmine nodded. 

Damon made a face. “I don't do pay for play.”

“No, but you're the only person I know who does 24/7 and isn't a complete dickwad.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Damon. “So you're playing matchmaker?”

She shrugged. “There are worse things.”

“So you asked me here, for what? To check out the wares before I commit? Don't you think this would have been better done at a munch, or, I dunno. A casual dinner party?” Damon folded his arms across his chest.

“I know you, Damon. You're dismissive. Arrogant. Selective. I wanted to catch your attention in a memorable way. Show you his potential before you write him off in a social regard. He's private. Quiet.”

“You're saying I wouldn't like him,” Damon prompted. 

“No, I'm saying you're too alike to get on without someone showing you exactly what you have in common.

Damon huffed softly.

“He's smart. Independent. Very sweet. I wish I could do more for him.”

“Now you sound like you're trying to sell me the stray at the pound that no one wants to take home.”

Jasmine made a face. “That's not at all what I'm trying to accomplish. If you're not interested, that's fine. Just say so. There's no need to be insulting.”

“I just find this angle you're working to be rather bizarre, that's all. 24/7 requires an immense amount of trust between both parties. Usually after a lengthy relationship. It's not something I'd consider lightly.” Damon sat back in his chair and put his arms on the rests.

“I wouldn't expect you to. And that's why I thought of you. I just wanted to introduce you and give you something to think about. Maybe you could ask him out. Get to know each other outside the club. This isn't really his scene, anyway.”

“You want me to ask out a guy who's got one foot in subspace aamd the other out the door?” Damon laughed and shook his head. “What is his scene, then?”

“Your old haunt,” Jasmine said. She raised her chin and there was a glint in her eye. “The Shibari club on South Side.”

Damon blinked slowly and then looked back down at Elliot. Slender and lithe with a pretty face. What he could see if it, anyway. Nice pink lips and a defined jaw. Silently, he considered his options. 

“Damon meet Elliot. Elliot - Damon.” There was amusement in Jasmine's voice that Damon made himself dismiss.

Damon reached down his fingertips as though he were meeting a dog for the first time. “Hello, Elliot,” he said softly.

Elliot lifted his head and turned it toward Damon, his cheek colliding with Damon's hand in the process. With a sigh, Elliot shifted and began to nuzzle him. “Mmm, you smell good,” he murmured. 

Damon chuckled as he reached down to stroke him with both hands. “I take it back. Both feet firmly planted in subspace.”


End file.
